In the past, as for management of a facility apparatus of a plant and so on of a common enterprise, it was general that, while constantly watching operating situation of the facility apparatus, a person in charge of managing the facility apparatus further monitored a state of the facility apparatus at the site when an abnormality occurs as to vibration, sound, pressure, temperature and so on thereof, and stopped its operation, as the case may be, to investigate the cause and urgently repair it or replace a part, or to refer it to a facility apparatus manufacturer and consider countermeasures comparing with it when the situation further became serious.
In the aforementioned example in the past, however, a judgment was made based on personal knowledge and experience to the extent that the person in charge of managing the facility apparatus can deal with it, so that the judgment result was not necessarily correct and there were the cases, according to circumstances, where a wrong judgment was made and the judgment result lacked objectivity.
On the other hand, it has been increasingly demanded in recent years to reduce total costs of the plant, for the sake of safe operation and improvement in productivity thereof, by means of improved accuracy of facility management, increased efficiency of technically trained personnel for the facility management, and improved reliability of the facility apparatus. In addition, it is becoming a common understanding that predictive diagnosises and steady maintenance planning should be thoroughly performed for various facility apparatuses, particularly for key apparatuses.
For instance, as for the plant in which a large number of rotating apparatuses and so on are placed, the person in charge of managing the facility apparatus periodically performs maintenance work while performing daily operating work. However, it requires expertise in its own way to solve problems related to predictive maintenance such as facility diagnosis, predictive diagnosis and optimum operating conditions of the rotating apparatuses or a grasp of remaining life thereof, and so there is a limit to what can be done only by the person in charge of managing the facility apparatus.
Therefore, it is desirable to have the technically trained personnel with such expertise stationed in the plant, and yet it is difficult in many cases in consideration of the cost aspect of the plant operation such as the increased efficiency of the personnel.
The present invention solves the above described problem, and an object thereof is to provide a system for diagnosing the facility apparatus, wherein minimum operating situation of the facility apparatus is grasped and controlled by constantly measuring it with a device or manually to gather various kinds of data, and if information falling under a level of abnormality is extracted from the gathered information, the information is promptly sent to a facility diagnosis center which is a specialized technological group, where an advanced analysis and diagnosis section performs an advanced analysis and diagnosis process to the information and promptly notifies the facility apparatus management side of the information on the best way of dealing with the facility apparatus determined to be abnormal, and uploads a facility management data analysis program from the advanced analysis and diagnosis section to a facility monitoring section on the user side in the case where it is necessary to further analyze various kinds of detailed on-site data, so that raw information of a large information amount can be analyzed on the user side without sending it to the facility diagnosis center side.